F2000
The F2000, labeled as FN F2000 in its multiplayer emblem, is a bullpup assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and in Call of Duty Online. It was cut from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign In the campaign, the F2000 is seen used by the FSB in "No Russian", and is found with a Thermal Scope in the levels "Estate Takedown", "Wetwork", "Armor Piercing", "The Enemy of My Enemy", "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday", and "Loose Ends". In the campaign, it has two different types of Red Dot Sights. One version of the weapon, the F2000 Scoped, uses the standard F2000 telescopic sight. The second, the F2000 Red Dot Sight, uses the regular Red Dot Sight. The F2000 in the campaign has very low recoil but roughly the same rate of fire as the ACR, making it essentially an ACR clone in the campaign. The multiplayer counterpart has a noticeable increase in RoF and more recoil. Multiplayer The F2000 is unlocked at level 60, and has the highest rate of fire of all of the assault rifles in the game, low damage, and moderate recoil. For these reasons, it is best used for close and medium range combat, where it is more than a match for other ARs and rivals many SMGs in effectiveness. However, it is fairly uncommon online due to the combination of its late unlock level and its poor accuracy at longer ranges due to its very high recoil compared to other assault rifles. It deals 30 damage at close and medium range unsuppressed, and 20 at long range. Medium range damage is reduced to 20 when suppressed. It kills in four-five hits without Stopping Power, and three-four with it. The F2000 has a long reload time compared to other assault rifles, but given that it works very well with reload canceling, it makes Sleight of Hand not a necessity. Using the F2000 in two-round bursts with Stopping Power is effective, as the player only needs four hits to kill at long range with the F2000. In Hardcore, the weapon kills in one to two hits on targets in normal circumstances, which is the same as most other 30-20 damage assault rifles. The very high rate of fire of the F2000 means hipfire is highly effective, and thus makes Steady Aim a popular perk to use in both Core and Hardcore. The F2000's Red Dot Sight is replaced by a special sight simply referred to as "Scope". It is a large cylindrical sight that has the added benefit of being non-reflective, allowing one to see through high light exposure without glare (such as when firing from within a dark building into brightly lit areas) and is not affected by EMPs. However, it has a darker-tinted sight glass and a thicker outer frame which some players may dislike, and so some may only use it to unlock the Holographic Sight, which behaves the same way it does on other weapons, and will help with reducing muzzle flash. The ACOG Scope and Thermal Scope may be ineffective on the F2000, as the recoil becomes more random and difficult to control. The Silencer is a double-edged sword. It's a popular choice for its muzzle-flash negating benefits, making it easier to track moving targets with automatic fire, but it will also cut the F2000's overall range by more than 50%, and the very long range of the gun is one of its key strengths. FMJ can be quite good on the F2000, as the high rate of fire and moderate penetration allows the player to spray bullets through cover quite easily. Extended Mags will boost magazine capacity from 30 to 45, and is invaluable on the F2000 if the player plans on taking on three or more opponents with a single magazine. Without it, the player will find their magazine runs dry by the time they have killed their second or third enemy. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight (Only available in the campaign and Spec Ops) *Telescopic Sight (More common version of RDS, standard in multiplayer) *Holographic Sight *Grenade Launcher (M203) *Shotgun *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags Gallery F2000 MW2.png|The F2000 in first person F2000 iron sights MW2.png|Aiming down the sights F2000 Reloading MW2.png|Reloading; note that the bullets in the magazine are in 2D F2000 Cocking MW2.png|Cocking the F2000 F2000cropped.PNG|The F2000 in third-person Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The F2000 was cut from the game, however, textures and a menu icon can be found in game files. The model is also accessible as a placeholder model for the NZ3 Laser Designator. It uses the model of an F2000 with an ACOG Scope. NZ3 Designator MW3.png|The F2000 placeholder for the Laser Designator Call of Duty Online The F2000 appears in Call of Duty Online as the BPR2000. Attachments *Reflex Sight *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *Grenade Launcher (M203) *Underbarrel Shotgun *Angled Grip *Foregrip *Heartbeat Sensor *Silencer *Flash Suppressor *Laser Sight *Adjustable Stock *Quickdraw Handle *Extended Mag *Fast Mag *FMJ Gallery BPR2000 CoDO.png|The BPR2000 in first person BPR2000 ADS CoDO.png|Iron sights BPR2000 Foregrip COS Scope CoDO.png|The BPR2000 in first person fitted with a Foregrip and a COS Scope BPR 2000 reload CoDO.png|Reloading Trivia *The HUD icon shows the Rail scope attached to the weapon. The icon also lacks a magazine. *In the Create-a-Class icon, the trigger section isn't displayed, moving the front hand guard to the back. *While reloading, the player can see the Belgian FN Herstal logo by the side of the weapon behind the trigger. *The gun's serial number is "025960," the same serial number as the FMG9. **In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, if viewed in first-person with a field of view changer, it is possible to see the engravings: "FN HERSTAL BELGIUM FS2000 cal 5.56 x 45". The remainder of the engravings cannot be made out accurately. ru:F2000 Category:Call of Duty Online Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Cut Weapons